deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorceress Thaegan (episode)
Sorceress Thaegan is the seventh episode of Deltora Quest. Synopsis The sorceress Thaegan arrives to stop Lief, Barda, and Jasmine from obtaining the second gem. Plot The episode resumes from the ending of "The Monster in the Lake of Tears" were Lief is about to get charged by Soldeen. Lief quickly throws his bag of supplies into Soldeen's mouth and retreats to the rocks. Lief and his companions discuss ways they could retrieve the gem without going into the water. Manus suggests that they could drain the lake using equipment from Raladin. Jasmine suggests luring Soldeen to one side of the lake while Lief enters the other side. However Barda refuses and thinks it couldn't be pulled off. With all hope being lost Lief asks Manus if he could play his flute in hope it could cheer the group up. Lief puts his hands onto the topaz and remembers the text from "The Belt of Deltora". But before Lief could finish thinking Soldeen peaks out of the water. Manus had stopped playing when this had happened so Soldeen ordered Manus to keep playing his flute. Soldeen asks why they have come to the lake. Lief, surprised hearing him talk told Soldeen that they have been looking for a gem that had been dropped in the lake. Soldeen reveals that he has the gem and requests that he trades it for Manus. This is so Soldeen can feel relief when he listens to Manus's music. Manus walks towards Soldeen so Barda and Jasmine grab Manus. Soldeen threats them by telling them to give him up otherwise he'd destroy them all. Lief insults Soldeen by calling him a catfish so Soldeen lunges at Lief, which through him into the air. Before Lief hit the water he got a hold of Soldeen and pointed his sword into Soldeen's eye. Lief tells Soldeen that Manus is their friend and that they will never give him up. The topaz starts to glow in the full moon and comforts Soldeen. He understands that they would do anything to protect Manus and Soldeen starts to have glimpses of his past (Before he was turned into a monster). The topaz then begins to dim and Soldeen asks what they want. Lief replies that they just want the gem. Soldeen takes Lief to the centre of the lake, to acquire the gem. Lief picks the gem up and inspects it carefully. But something isn't right. This gem is pink. But the belt was hot so this was it. Lief recalls the colours of all the gems and doesn't recall a pink one. Soldeen gets impatient and asks Lief if something is wrong. So Lief just got the gem and went back to Soldeen. As they were travelling back Lief thinks of the ruby and realises that it goes pale in the presents of evil or when misfortune threatens it's wearer. Lief quickly warns Soldeen to watch out but suddenly, a strike of lightning hit Soldeen. There was then laughter. Sorceress Thaegan appeared. Sorceress Thaegan shoots a beam of light at Soldeen and knocks Lief off. Lief had also dropped the ruby. Lief quickly swims back up and notices Thaegan is right beside him. She tells Lief how she is upset about her children Jin and Jod so she fires another beam of light at Lief. Barda and Jasmine run to Lief and help him. Barda angerly grabs his sword and charges at Thaegan. However, Thaegan has a force field that keeps Barda out. Jasmine decides to do the same except with her knife. It is then Lief's turn to try but Thaegan shoots another beam at Lief that explodes. Luckily Lief hides behind his magic cloak which saves his life. Jasmine runs to Lief and he quickly explains that Thaegan has to drop her force field in order to cast a spell. Manus then starts playing a song on his flute. Lief and Jasmine come up with a plan in order to stop Thaegan. Thaegan then yells at Manus and tells him to stop playing his flute. Lief and Jasmine then run towards Thaegan. Lief charges at her and Jasmine through her knife. Her knife made it. Unfortunately, Thaegan caught it. Thaegan then announces that she is going to turn all of them into hideous creatures. As Thaegan is casting her spell Kree comes in and cuts Thaegan's arm. A drop of blood fell from her arm and she then exploded. All of the fish and eels in the lake then turn into people of D'Or. This is including Soldeen. The statue in the centre of the lake then breaks and reveals Ethena holding the ruby. all of Thaegan's spells had been undone the lake turned into a lush green field of grass. Manus was even able to speak. Manus, Ethena and Nanion (previously known as Soldeen) thank Lief, Barda and Jasmine. Ethena hands the ruby to Lief. Lief decides to show the belt to Nanion and Ethena. The screen then zooms in on a rat that picks up Thaegan's ring and runs off into the distance. The three heroes then travel back to Raladin where they celebrate the defeat of Thaegan. It is then revealed that the rat had traveled to Del and gave the ring to the Shadow Lord. The Shadow Lord gives Thaegan a second chance by shooting a beam at the ring which heals Thaegan. Character debuts *Sorceress Thaegan Characters *Lief *Barda *Jasmine *Kree *Filli *Manus *Ethena *Nanion Villains *Sorceress Thaegan *Jin(Spirit Form) *Jod(Spirit Form) *Shadow Lord *Fallow Trivia *Thaegan first appears. *Thaegan is killed when blood is shed while casting a spell-courtesy of Kree. *The people of Dor are alive again. *Lief obtains the ruby in this episode. * The Japanese title translates to "Sorceress Thaegan Appears". Category:Deltora Quest anime Category:Episodes Category:Non-canon Category:Articles in need of improvement